The present invention relates generally to the art of welding. More specifically, it relates to welding with robotic welders.
There are many type of known welding systems used for many processes. Welding system, as used herein, includes one or more of a power supply, wire feeder, controller, and source of gas. It may also include peripherals such as robots etc.
One welding application is a MIG process used with a robotic welder, such as that performed by a Miller DeltaWeld(trademark) or Miller Auto Invision(trademark), when used with a robot. This invention will be described particularly with reference to robotic MIG welding systems. Robotic MIG welding is performed with a power supply, welding controller, wire feeder and robot (having controller and mechanical portions). The welding controller provides control signals to the wire feeder (IPM, or jog information) to the wire feeder. It also provides control signals to the power supply (switching information, or setpoints e.g.).
Often, the robot includes its own controller. The welding process is controlled by first setting up the welding system (setting robot type, and output parameters). After setting up the system the welding process may be controlled by the robot controller. For example, the user inputs information to the robot controller, and the robot controller provides control information to the welding controller.
The welding controller must be able to communicate with the robot controller for proper control of the welding process. However, each robot manufacturer has it own control output for interfacing with the welding system and its own control commands. Thus, a unique connector is needed for each robot. Also, a xe2x80x9ctranslatorxe2x80x9d that translates the robot controller commands to commands used by the welding controller must be provided.
The prior art provides an interface box designed for a particular robot, such as one of several (one per robot) Miller Robotic Interface II(trademark). The user would choose the interface box depending upon which robot type they use. Also, a cord that mates with the robot connector at one end, and the interface box at the other end, was needed. The interface box also had a cord to connect to the welding system. The interface translates the robot controller commands to commands used by the welding power supply, so that the robot can control the process.
A prior art solution for inverter-type power supplies (which are relatively sophisticated and have advanced controllers) was to have the robotic interface inside the power supply housing. Again, the interface was dedicated to a single type of robot. If the user changed robots, the welding power supply had to be opened, and the interface was replaced.
Unfortunately, the need for different interfaces for different robots results in increased numbers of interfaces, increased complexity, and increased costs if the user changes robot type.
Additionally, because the welding controller did not know the type of robot, the welding system first had to be set-up for that robot, either through the front panel of the power supply, or using the interface box.
Also, it requires time and skill to properly set up the welding system for the particular robot and application.
Accordingly, a robotic welding system that provides for ease of connection between different robots and a single welding power supply is desirable. Preferably the type of robot can be automatically detected. Also, preferably the welding system will be automatically set-up.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention a welding system used with a robotic welder includes a power supply, a controller and a robotic interface. The controller includes, in a single housing, a robot-type detector and at least one power control output connected to the power supply. The robot-type detector is connected to the robot interface.
According to a second aspect of the invention a method of welding with a robotic welder includes providing welding power, interfacing with a robot, controlling the welding power, and detecting the robot type from information obtained through the interface.
Various embodiments provide that the robot interface includes part of a mated connection that mates with an adaptor cord, and the cord has a robot connection at the other end. The cord may be one of a plurality of adaptor cords, each having a different robot connection. The mated connection has a plurality of connectors and software uses the presence and absence of connections thereon to determine the robot type in yet another alternative.
The robot-type detector is comprised of a software implemented by a digital circuit in another embodiment.
The controller includes an automatic set-up control connected to the robot interface and the power control output in another alternative.
The power supply is a phase controlled power supply in a preferred embodiment
According to a third aspect of the invention a method of connecting a welding system to a robotic welder includes selecting an adaptor cord for the robot type and connecting a first end of the cord to the welding system. The second end of the cord is connected to the robot and the robot type is determined from the connections made.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention an adaptor cord for connecting a welding system to a robotic welder includes a first end having half of a mated connection. The other half is on the welding power supply. There are a plurality of connectors on the first end, and the arrangement and/or connections made thereto indicate the robot type. The other end of the cord mates with a connector on the robot.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention a welding system used with a robotic welder includes a power supply and a controller. The power supply has a control input. The controller has a power control output connected to the control input. The controller also has an automatic set-up control connected to the power control output.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention a method of welding with a robotic welder includes providing welding power, controlling the power provided and automatically setting-up the system.
According to a seventh aspect of the invention a welding system includes a phase controlled power supply having at least one control input. A wire feeder has at least one feeder control input, and is connected to the power supply. A controller includes a power control output connected to the at least one control input, a feeder control output connected to the feeder control input, and an automatic set-up control connected to the power control output and feeder control output.
In one embodiment one or more of the following parameters are set up automatically: mig type, aux output, voltage, memory, mig type, arc start, arc time, wire feed, wire type, display, memory, shutdown, name, program, stick check, jog imp, robot type, flow, monitor, and software.
The system includes a wire feeder and/or the power supply is phase controlled power supply in other alternatives.
The controller has a robot interface though which a robot provides the parameters to the automatic setup control and/or a robot type detector is connected other alternatives.
The automatic setup control includes a microprocessor in another embodiment.
Other principal features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following drawings, the detailed description and the appended claims.